


Pas comme ça

by Zerikya



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Broken Bones, Bruises, Choking, Dirty Talk, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Whump, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Violence, Post-Season/Series 05, Un peu de Klance, it is not a sick fic, this starts as a sick fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerikya/pseuds/Zerikya
Summary: Les batailles sont terminées, du moins pour le moment, et les paladins de Voltron peuvent enfin s'accorder une pause. Keith trouve Shiro dans un très mauvais état et décide de le ramener dans sa chambre pour qu'il se repose. Mais Shiro n'est plus tout à fait le même, et Keith est loin de se douter à quel point son ami est différent.[Lisez les tags, this is Heavy Stuff]





	Pas comme ça

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Not like this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414925) by [Zerikya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerikya/pseuds/Zerikya)



> Kuron n'est pas un clone, pour cette fic, mais plutôt une personnalité contrôlable que Haggar a injecté dans le bras métallique de Shiro. 
> 
> Bonne lecture, stay safe.

Keith arpentait les couloirs du château, sur le chemin du pont principal, quand un toussotement le fit se retourner brusquement. Les nerfs à vif après les dernières journées, sa main s’était portée d’elle-même vers sa lame, rangée à sa ceinture. Tous ses sens en alerte, il reconnut assez vite Shiro, adossé à un mur au détour d’un couloir. Soulagé, Keith échappa un soupir.

\- Tu es fou, de me surprendre comme ça, Shiro, souffla-t-il, le cœur battant la chamade.

L’aîné lui répondit par un sourire, les bras croisés.

\- Où est-ce que tu allais ?

\- Sur le pont, rétorqua Keith sur le ton de la conversation. Et toi, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu attends quelque chose ?

\- Oh, non (Shiro secoua la tête). Non, je…

Keith pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, encourageant le paladin noir à continuer sur sa lancée. Mais Shiro leva vers lui un regard perdu.

\- Je… j’en sais rien, finit-il enfin. Je n’ai aucune idée de ce que je fais là.

Keith osa un sourire, levant une main pour s’ébouriffer les cheveux.

\- Ha, ça m’arrive souvent aussi. Entrer dans une pièce et oublier ce qu’on voulait y faire…

Shiro fronça les sourcils devant le ton léger employé par son meilleur ami.

\- Tu es sûr ? S’enquit-il. Parce que j’ai l’impression que ça m’arrive assez souvent, ces derniers temps.

Le paladin rouge s’avança de quelques pas, et leva la main pour la poser sur le bras musclé de Shiro. Mais son sourire rassurant s’effaça dès le moment où sa paume toucha la peau de l’aîné.

\- Shiro, tu trembles.

L’interpellé fronça les sourcils.

 -Tu es sûr ?

\- Et tu es brûlant. Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Mais Keith n’entendit pas la réponse. Soudain, les jambes de Shiro semblèrent ne plus pouvoir le soutenir, et le paladin noir s’effondra sur lui-même. Le plus jeune passa expertement son épaule sous le bras de Shiro, et plaqua sa main libre sur la poitrine large du jeune homme malade, l’empêchant de tomber et de se faire mal.

Shiro sembla reprendre ses esprits et voulut se relever de lui-même, mais ses jambes se dérobèrent une nouvelle fois sous lui. Contrarié, il fronça les sourcils et chercha le regard de Keith.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je crois que tu es malade, Shiro. Ca fait combien de temps que t’as pas dormi, maintenant ? Deux jours ? Plus que ça ? Et quand est-ce que tu as mangé, la dernière fois ?

Le paladin noir ferma les yeux, une expression torturée sur le visage. Keith remarqua qu’il transpirait. Inquiet, il ne mit pas bien longtemps à prendre une décision.

\- Il faut que tu t’allonges. Viens, je te ramène dans ma chambre, c’est plus près que la tienne.

Shiro, soudain trop faible pour refuser la proposition pleine de bienveillance, sombra dans l’inconscience.

 

*

 

Lorsqu’il se réveilla, il était couché sur un matelas doux et propre, une fine couverture était posée sur son corps transpirant, et un linge imbibé d’eau froide rafraîchissait son front. Il papillonna des yeux quelques secondes avant de tourner la tête et de trouver Keith, assis à son chevet.

\- Hey, fit-il.

\- Hey, lui répondit le plus jeune. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Mieux, déclara promptement Shiro. Mais tu n’avais pas besoin de faire tout ça pour moi.

Keith balaya ses derniers propos d’un geste de la main.

\- « Tout ça » ? C’est rien, t’inquiète pas. J’allais quand même pas te laisser au beau milieu du couloir.

\- Mais tu ne devais pas aller sur le pont ?

\- Ca attendra. Pour le moment, je m’occupe de toi.

Shiro sourit à cette pensée lui rappelant des temps désormais perdus. Keith et lui, à l’école. Lui, recevant son diplôme, et Keith, en troisième année, applaudissant gaiement. Keith séchant les cours pour venir le rejoindre à chaque session d’entraînement. Shiro essayant d’apprendre la discipline à ce gamin espiègle. Leur première rencontre, Keith perdu dans un couloir, et Shiro l’aidant à retrouver son chemin.

Plus rien ne serait jamais pareil. La vie s’était ensuivie, les frappant tous les deux durement, implacablement, et les laissant blessés, la chair à vif.

\- Merci, répondit-il simplement, repoussant les idées noires qui menaçaient d’engloutir ses pensées.

Keith laissa son regard tomber sur le visage fatigué de son meilleur ami, et soupira. Le paladin noir en faisait trop, le poids sur ses épaules était trop important, mais le cadet savait qu’il aurait beau essayer de faire comprendre cela à Shiro, et de le convaincre qu’il devait se reposer, ce dernier se fermerait toujours comme une huître, convaincu qu’il avait encore de l’énergie à revendre.

\- Tu sais, je peux rester là tout seul, fit enfin Shiro après quelques minutes de silence. Tu n’es pas obligé de me surveiller. Tu peux toujours aller sur le pont.

\- Et risquer de te voir aller courir un marathon dans la salle d’entraînement ? Tu me connais mieux que ça, quand même, rétorqua Keith.

Il n’osa pas formuler sa dernière pensée à voix haute, mais cela lui faisait plaisir de passer enfin du temps avec son capitaine. Depuis combien de temps n’avaient-ils pas eu l’occasion de se retrouver seul à seul, sans que les batailles de la guerre ne soient à leur porte ?

Beaucoup trop longtemps, selon Keith.

Shiro fit mine de se redresser, et avant que Keith ne puisse se lever pour l’aider à s’adosser contre le mur, le paladin noir était déjà assis sur le lit de son ami.

\- Alors c’est ta chambre, hein ?

Keith hocha la tête, se trouvant soudain incapable de formuler une seule pensée cohérente. Il n’y avait pas vraiment pensé, en ramenant Shiro ici, mais en effet, à présent, ils étaient tous les deux dans sa chambre, et l’aîné était dans son lit. Keith tenta de camoufler le rouge de ses joues en prétextant une quinte de toux, et ramena un poing fermé devant son visage.

\- Je pensais que ce serait… je ne sais pas. Plus animé, peut-être. Plus personnel. Comme quand on était à la Garnison. Tes murs étaient recouverts de photos d’anciens commandants et d’images de l’espace, à l’époque.

Keith tourna la tête pour contempler les murs blafards de sa chambre actuelle. Shiro n’avait pas tort, il n’avait pas vraiment fait en sorte que sa chambre lui ressemble – mais il n’en avait tout simplement pas eu le temps. Toutes ces missions, tous ces voyages, tous ses allers retours entre la Lame de Marmora et le château ne lui avaient pas laissé le choix de s’appesantir sur le choix de la couleur de ses murs.

Il haussa les épaules. Cela n’avait pas vraiment d’importance de toute façon.

\- Keith ?

Il reporta son attention sur Shiro, priant pour que ses joues ne soient plus aussi rouges que quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu veux bien me rejoindre ? S’il te plaît ?

Keith déglutit difficilement. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il n’eut pas le temps de se poser la question : le bras métallique de Shiro tapotait le matelas à ses côtés, l’encourageant à venir s’asseoir contre le mur avec lui.

Il s’exécuta, tâchant de cacher le tremblement de ses membres. D’abord à quelques centimètres de Shiro, celui-ci passa un bras par-dessus ses épaules et ramena Keith contre lui. Cette fois-ci, le jeune garçon ne put s’empêcher de rougir fortement.

\- Shiro ? Articula Keith, gêné.

\- C’est difficile de me sentir moi-même, ces derniers temps, expliqua l’aîné à la demande muette de son jeune ami. Mais quand je suis avec toi, j’ai l’impression de me retrouver pour de bon. C’est… agréable.

Keith crut que son visage allait se transformer en lampion. Mais alors qu’il se préparait à répondre, Shiro sursauta et retira vivement son bras. Son instinct reprenant le dessus, Keith s’éloigna rapidement et leva sur son aîné un regard inquiet

Ce dernier avait les yeux plissés, les sourcils froncés, et le front humide de sueur. Les dents serrées, il semblait lutter contre un ennemi invisible.

\- Shiro ? S’exclama Keith, impuissant. Shiro !

\- J-Je… Argh… furent les seuls sons qui s’échappèrent des lèvres retroussées du paladin noir.

Keith fut incapable de bouger pendant quelques secondes, impuissant face à la détresse apparente de son meilleur ami. Le visage de Shiro tournait au rouge, comme s’il n’arrivait pas à respirer, et tout son corps était secoué de spasmes.

Mais le plus jeune reprit enfin ses esprits et entreprit aussitôt d’allonger Shiro de nouveau, puis de le faire rouler sur le côté, comme ce dernier le lui avait lui-même appris quelques années plus tôt. Le paladin noir convulsait presque à présent, et Keith dut se faire violence pour s’éloigner de lui et s’emparer de l’intercom posé sur sa table de chevet. Il était sur le point d’appuyer sur le bouton du petit objet pour appeler Allura ou Coran à l’aide, mais il sursauta et se figea dans son geste – la main métallique de Shiro s’était emparée de son bras et serrait douloureusement.

\- Shiro ?

\- Ne… Ne les appelle pas… Keith, souffla le paladin noir, pantelant.

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils sans lâcher l’intercom.

\- Tu as besoin de soins, Shiro. Il faut que tu arrêtes de te croire au-dessus de tout… Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça indéfiniment.

Shiro semblait avoir du mal à retrouver son souffle, mais alors même que Keith faisait un geste pour reposer le bras métallique sur le lit, la prise se fit plus intense encore. Cette fois-ci, Keith laissa échapper un grognement de douleur.

\- Shiro, arrête !

D’un geste, il abaissa son index sur le bouton de l’intercom…

… Mais ne le toucha jamais.

Le petit objet vola vers un coin de la pièce et se brisa sur le mur. Le plus jeune, surpris, n’eut pas le temps de réagir – en une fraction de seconde, Shiro se leva et, sans lâcher Keith, passa un bras devant les yeux bruns de son cadet et l’emprisonna, les muscles de son bras l’étranglant brusquement.

Un son rauque s’échappa de la gorge de Keith qui tentait de retrouver l’air qui, dans la surprise, avait violemment quitté ses poumons. Il roula des épaules pour se débarrasser de l’emprise de son ami, mais ce simple geste résulta simplement en une pression plus grande encore sur sa trachée. Keith s’étouffait.

\- Sh-shiro, parvint-il enfin à chuchoter. Shiro, qu’est-ce que tu… ?

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Avant qu’il n’ait le temps de réfléchir, Shiro le lâcha brusquement. L’air pénétra de nouveau dans ses poumons brûlants. Les étoiles devant ses yeux s’éparpillèrent légèrement, mais le sentiment de liberté ne dura pas : un poing métallique le cueillit dans le creux du dos, violent, dévastateur, et envoya Keith contre le mur face à lui. Il grogna en retombant au sol.

Il se retourna et leva la tête. Un flux de sang dévalait de son arcade et recouvrait son œil droit – il n’avait pas eu le temps de se protéger le visage en touchant le mur – mais il était pourtant parfaitement témoin de ce qui se produisait face à lui.

Shiro, son Shiro, son meilleur ami, son mentor, son héros, l’homme en qui il n’avait jamais perdu espoir pendant toutes ces années, était au-dessus de lui, les poings serrés, prêts à frapper… les yeux brillants d’une lueur jaunâtre. Keith prit une inspiration soudaine. Cette lueur jaune, il la connaissait, et beaucoup trop bien – c’était la même lumière dans les yeux de la sorcière, la même couleur dans les yeux du prince Lotor.

\- … Shiro ? Hasarda-t-il sans grand espoir. Est-ce que tu m’entends ?

La personne qui se tenait face à lui – et qui, il en était sûr à présent, _n’était pas Shiro_ – grogna en guise de seule réponse.

Aussitôt, Keith fit pleinement abstraction du fait que ce qui se trouvait dans sa chambre ressemblait à Shiro – il s’empara de sa lame, toujours à sa ceinture, et roula sur le côté tout en l’activant, alors que « Shiro » s’avançait pour donner un autre coup. Ignorant la fine douleur qui naissait rapidement dans son dos, là où le poing métallique l’avait frappé, il se releva d’un bond, l’épée levée.

\- K…Keith ?

Il écarquilla les yeux. Avait-il bien entendu ?

\- Shiro ? C’est toi, Shiro ?

\- Qu’est-ce que…

La lueur jaune dans ses yeux avait disparue, remplacée par leur couleur sombre habituelle. Shiro leva une main vers son visage, puis reporta son attention sur Keith, perdu.

\- Keith ? Tu saignes. Qu’est-ce qu’il se –

Un grognement s’échappa de sa gorge, et son dos s’arqua de lui-même. Keith assista à la scène sans réagir, incapable de bouger. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passait, enfin ? Etait-ce Shiro, ou non ? Et si ça ne l’était pas, qu’est-ce que c’était ? Comment c’était arrivé là ? Qu’est-ce que ça signifiait ?

Shiro rabaissa vivement la tête, et de nouveau, la lueur jaune surgit dans son regard. Keith raffermit sa prise sur son épée et se prépara à frapper.

Sans prévenir, le paladin noir lança son poing métallique vers le visage de Keith, qui n’eut aucun mal à parer le coup du plat de sa lame. En revanche, il ne s’attendait pas à ce que l’autre poing de Shiro s’abatte durement sur son flanc et coupe sa respiration. Les yeux écarquillés, il dut lutter pour rester debout.

\- Shiro, parvint-il finalement à articuler. Shiro, écoute-moi. Si tu es toujours là, tu dois te battre, tu dois –

Un coup de pied faillit cueillir Keith sous le menton, mais il para habilement le coup une fraction de seconde avant qu’il ne le touche. Déséquilibré, Shiro oscilla un instant sur ses jambes. Keith en profita pour continuer de l’exhorter :

\- Shiro, s’il te plaît, je ne veux pas te faire mal, alors arrête, et bats-toi !

Le paladin noir grogna longuement et secoua la tête, comme s’il voulait se débarrasser d’un moucheron qui volait trop près de son oreille.

Keith para encore ses coups pendant quelques secondes, puis décida qu’il ne pouvait pas s’en sortir tout seul – il devait appeler ses amis à l’aide s’il ne voulait pas être obligé de blesser Shiro. D’un bond, il se lança vers la porte de sa chambre et posa sa main sur le quadrant tactile qui autorisait l’ouverture. Il se retourna vivement, prêt à parer un nouveau coup, tandis que la porte s’ouvrait dans son dos.

Sauf que Shiro n’était plus là.

Keith fronça les sourcils. Il était là, une fraction de seconde à peine, et à présent, il ne le voyait plus nulle part. Il ne pouvait décemment pas être sorti de la chambre sans que le paladin rouge ne le voie. Alors où… ?

La réponse le heurta beaucoup trop tard.

Shiro se laissa tomber du plafond, et Keith fut projeté au sol par le poids de son ami. Il grogna lorsque son menton rencontra durement le sol de sa chambre. Sonné, il parvint tout de même à prendre une grande inspiration, avec la ferme intention d’appeler ses amis à l’aide. Mais la main de Shiro s’abattit brutalement sur sa bouche, ramenant sa tête en arrière, et aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres. Keith rua, tâchant de se retourner sur le dos, et – tant pis – de donner un coup d’épée à Shiro, au moins pour le faire reculer. Mais Shiro était trop lourd, trop large, et Keith était impuissant sous lui.

D’un geste vif, Shiro referma sa main métallique sur le poignet de Keith, et tordit vivement. Keith voulut ouvrir la bouche pour crier, la douleur envahissant sa main, remontant le long de son bras, lui déchirant l’épaule, mais il ne put qu’émettre un long gémissement étouffé derrière le bâillon de Shiro. Tremblant de tous ses membres, incapable de bouger, il se laissa désarmer, et l’épée de sa mère vola quelques mètres plus loin, glissant sur le sol, beaucoup trop loin de lui.

Il rua encore, mais Shiro donna une autre pression sur son poignet, aussi il s’immobilisa. La main sur sa bouche fit mine de s’éloigner, et Keith se prépara à hurler afin que quelqu’un, n’importe qui, l’entende et vienne l’aider. Au lieu de cela, le jeune garçon frissonna en sentant le souffle de Shiro dans le creux de son cou, et sa voix, sa voix grave, la voix qu’il utilisait quand ils n’étaient que tous les deux, glissa le long de sa peau comme une lame sur le cuir :

\- Tu te tais, et je lâche ton poignet. Si tu cries, je le brise. Tu sais que je peux.

Keith rua une dernière fois. Cette chose qui le menaçait ne pouvait pas être Shiro. C’était impossible. Son ami n’aurait jamais ne serait-ce que songé à le menacer de cette façon. Convaincu à présent que l’homme au-dessus de lui, l’écrasant de tout son poids au sol, tordant son poignet dans une position quasiment insupportable, ne pouvait pas être Shiro, il lança vivement son coude en arrière.

La main sur sa bouche s’éloigna enfin lorsque son coude toucha les côtes de son adversaire. Rapide, il prit une grande inspiration, se préparant à crier, mais un objet lourd le heurta soudain à l’arrière du crâne, envoyant sa tête valser contre le sol. Sonné, Keith ne bougea pas lorsque Shiro se releva, essuyant le sang - _putain, c’est le mien_ – qui se trouvait sur sa main métallique en se retournant, se dirigeant vers la porte et pianotant sur l’interface. La porte de la chambre de se referma.

Le jeune garçon banda tous ses muscles et dut faire un effort surhumain pour surmonter la douleur qui menaçait d’ouvrir son crâne. Lentement, il parvint enfin à se relever et à faire quelques pas en direction de son épée, qui s’était retransformée en dague entre les mains de Shiro. Il s’en empara, fit volte-face, ignorant son corps qui menaçait de s’écrouler à chaque seconde.

Puis, certain de pouvoir au moins se défendre, il hurla.

_\- Lance ! Allura ! Hunk ! Shiro n’est pas lui-même ! Il n’est pas -_

Il dut s’arrêter pour esquiver un coup de Shiro qui menaçait, vu l’angle, de briser son épaule. Il grimaça de douleur en sentant son poignet meurtri se tordre de lui-même en voulant se rééquilibrer.  Il leva son épée, au poing gauche, prêt à frapper s’il le fallait.

\- T’es qui ? Cracha Keith au visage de ce Shiro aux yeux jaunes. Où est Shiro ? Tu vas pas durer longtemps, les autres vont pas tarder à arriver, et tu vas –

\- Je ne me ferais pas trop de souci à ta place. Les autres ne viendront pas. J’ai insonorisé la pièce. Tu peux crier autant que tu veux, paladin, personne ne viendra à ton aide.

Keith écarquilla les yeux, pris de cours, mais l’aîné ne s’arrêta pas là :

\- Tu crois vraiment que je ne suis pas Shiro ? Tu te trompes, Keith. C’est moi. Rien que moi. Moi tout entier.

\- Non, rétorqua le plus jeune. C’est faux, tu n’es pas lui. Qui est-ce que tu es ?

\- Tu te fourvoies, paladin. Je ne m’expliquerai qu’une seule fois, alors tu as tout intérêt à bien m’écouter.

Keith déglutit difficilement et leva son épée un peu plus haut alors que Shiro faisait un pas dans sa direction. Le sourire sur son visage déclencha un frisson tout le long de la colonne vertébrale du paladin rouge, pour qui il était de plus en plus difficile de garder un air menaçant quand la voix de Shiro prenait des accents menaçants qui ne lui allaient pas.

\- Je suis Shiro. Je connais tout de lui, parce qu’il est moi. Je possède sa mémoire, ses souvenirs, ses habitudes, ses pensées et ses envies. Je suis lui, et il est moi.

\- Shiro ne parlerait jamais comme ça. Tu n’es pas lui. Arrête.

\- Alors teste-moi, jeune paladin. Pose-moi une question. N’importe laquelle. Quelque chose que seul Shiro peut savoir. Et tu verras bien que je suis moi.

Keith grinça des dents, et, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, chargea.

Il se lança en avant, éperdument, et comme il s’y attendait, il surprit Shiro par la vivacité de ses mouvements. D’un geste vif et calculé, il abaissa son épée de haut en bas et parvint à toucher Shiro de l’épaule droite à la hanche gauche. Son t-shirt se déchira, laissant apparaître une fine traînée de sang.

De sang rouge.

\- Tu… Ngh !

Keith évita le coup une fraction de seconde avant que la main gorgée de lumière violette de Shiro ne pénètre dans ses chairs, transperçant les muscles de son épaule.

\- Tu n’es pas Galra ! Finit-il en roulant sur le côté, ignorant la douleur irradiant dans tout son bras et le sang qui couvrait toujours son œil.

Shiro parut réellement surpris.

\- Bien sûr que non. Je te le dis, je suis Shiro. Je suis humain.

Keith grogna, soudain exaspéré, et se lança en avant, faisant croire à Shiro qu’il allait de nouveau tenter de le toucher. Le paladin noir se déplaça vivement sur la droite, laissant à Keith le loisir de parvenir à ses fins – il gagna la porte, tomba presque sur l’interface tactile, et posa sa main sur l’écran.

Rien ne se produisit.

\- Qu’est-ce que… ?

Il leva sa main puis la rabaissa, plusieurs fois, mais l’interface refusa de le reconnaître. Il s’empêcha de jurer à voix haute. _Putain. Putain, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?_

\- Comment aurais-je pu t’interdire l’accès à ta propre interface, si je n’étais pas Shiro ? Enfin, Keith, un peu de bon sens. Tu vois, c’est bien moi.

Keith fit volte-face, le visage couvert de sang, et planta un regard sauvage dans les yeux jaunes de Shiro.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

\- Tant pis.

Le paladin noir bougea vite, trop vite, et Keith n’eut le temps ni de relever son épée, ni d’esquiver. La main de Shiro se referma brusquement autour de son cou, coupant sa respiration. Le plus jeune ferma les yeux et grinça des dents sous l’assaut, mais envoya tout de même son poing sur un des points de pression du bras, ce qui aurait dû faire lâcher Shiro.

Mais le bras était métallique, et Keith ne tira aucune réaction de son coup. A la place, une vive douleur explosa dans son majeur, et il comprit immédiatement qu’il s’était probablement cassé le doigt.

Shiro grogna, et Keith sentit soudain ses pieds quitter le sol. Avant qu’il ne puisse se débattre et lever son épée, Shiro accéléra d’un seul coup et le plaqua contre le mur, à quelques centimètres du sol, serrant sa gorge si fort que Keith laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. La violence du coup lui fit lâcher son épée, et il se maudit aussitôt.

\- J’aurais au moins essayé de te convaincre. Mais il a fallu que tu sois difficile.

Keith ouvrit la bouche en grand, incapable de prononcer un mot, à la recherche de l’air qui commençait à sérieusement lui manquer. Il leva une main pour essayer de prendre appui sur le bras métallique de Shiro qui le tenait en place, mais ce dernier balaya sa main comme si elle n’avait été qu’un insecte.

\- Tu as raison, Keith. Je ne suis pas tout à fait Shiro. Par contre, je ne mentais pas, tout à l’heure, quand je disais que je possédais tout de lui. C’est vrai. Je possède tout ce qui lui appartient, jusqu’à son propre corps.

Keith écarquilla les yeux, fixant Shiro sans comprendre.

\- C’est exact, paladin – c’est le corps de Shiro, que tu as face à toi. C’est le corps de Shiro que tu as fait saigner. Mais tu ne le referas plus, n’est-ce pas ? Tu ne voudrais pas faire du mal à ton… _ami_ …

Le ton employé déclencha une vague de haine dans le corps de Keith, qui lança une jambe vers son adversaire, avec la ferme intention de le faire s’éloigner de lui. Mais Shiro était bien trop fort, et il écarta la tentative de se défendre de Keith comme s’il ne l’avait même pas remarquée.

\- Depuis… combien… marmonna Keith, dont la vision devenait de plus en plus flou, et le visage de plus en plus rouge.

\- Combien de temps, hm ? Tu te souviens, quand Shiro a été capturé, après la défaite de Zarkon ? Hm, bien sûr que tu t’en souviens, suis-je bête. Eh bien, Shiro n’est jamais revenu. C’était moi.

_Quoi ?_

\- Oh, ne fais pas cette tête, Keith, ça ne va pas à ton teint. C’est exact, pendant que j’étais sur ce vaisseau Galra duquel je me suis échappé ensuite, Haggar la sorcière m’a injecté dans le bras de Shiro. Il est toujours là, à l’intérieur (il tapota sa tempe du doigt), mais pour le moment, je lui interdis de sortir.

\- Salaud… siffla Keith en se débattant. Laisse-le sortir ! Shiro !

Shiro desserra un peu sa prise, permettant enfin à Keith d’avaler une grande goulée d’air.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je le laisse sortir, hein ?

Keith hocha la tête, incapable d’en dire plus, toujours coincé entre le mur et la main métallique sur sa gorge.

Keith grimaça de nouveau alors que la prise se relâchait autour de son cou. Pendant un instant, il crut qu’il allait pouvoir toucher le sol de nouveau.

\- K…Keith ?

Shiro. Shiro.

\- Shiro !

\- Qu’est-ce que…

Shiro écarquilla vivement les yeux et retira sa main, laissant Keith s’écrouler au sol. Le jeune garçon tomba maladroitement mais qu’importait, il était libre, et l’air entrait de nouveau normalement dans ses poumons.

\- Keith ! Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolé, pardon, je –

Keith releva vivement la tête lorsque la voix de Shiro se tut brusquement. Il n’eut pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps – la chose dans le corps de Shiro s’était de nouveau emparée de lui. D’un bond, il voulut se relever, mais il avait surestimé sa propre capacité à récupérer – ses membres ne lui obéissaient pas encore très bien après le manque d’oxygène, et il se retrouva à ramper le long du mur, s’éloignant de Shiro.

\- C’est tout ce que tu auras, Keith, siffla Shiro.

Shiro lui infligea un coup de pied d’une violence inouïe au niveau des côtés, qui prit Keith au dépourvu. Les yeux écarquillés, tout air quitta de nouveau ses poumons, et il put distinctement entendre un craquement sinistre qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il grogna, la douleur traversant ses organes de part en part, et cracha un mollard sanglant.

 _Merde._  

\- Il serait temps qu’on fasse connaissance, tu ne crois pas ? Je suis Kuron. Appelle-moi par mon vrai nom, Paladin.

Keith abandonna l’idée de ramper loin de Kuron – _pour aller où, de toute façon ?_ – et essaya de se redresser pour s’adosser au mur. Le paladin noir se dressait devant lui, debout, ses yeux fixant Keith avec un intérêt malsain.

\- Sh… Shiro… bats-toi, articula Keith difficilement – une côte appuyait sur son poumon. Bats-toi, Shiro, c’est moi, sors de là, sors de là, je sais que tu es là, je sais que tu m’entends, Shiro…

La gifle ne le surprit pas, ni le goût métallique du sang envahissant sa bouche. Kuron s’empara de la mâchoire inférieure de Keith et le força à rencontrer son regard.

\- Il ne reviendra pas, Keith. Maintenant, dis mon nom. Et je ne te ferai pas mal… du moins, pas trop.

Le sourire prometteur qui déforma le visage de Shiro donna la nausée à Keith, qui lui lança une œillade haineuse.

\- Shiro !

Un coup de poing balaya la partie droite de son visage, et il tomba au sol.

_\- Shiro !_

Keith étouffa un cri de douleur en sentant de nouveau un coup de pied au niveau de sa – ses ? – côte brisée. Il n’eut pas le temps de crier une autre fois le nom de son ami. Shiro s’empara de son épaule, souleva Keith, et l’envoya à travers la pièce. Le plus jeune heurta le mur avec un cri qu’il ne put retenir.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux, à la fin ?! S’écria-t-il alors que Kuron s’emparait d’une poignée de ses cheveux et le plaquait de nouveau contre le mur.

\- Oh, mais c’est très simple, répondit le paladin noir, détaillant le visage de Keith sur lequel des bleus commençaient à apparaître. Je suis Shiro, je te l’ai dit : je possède ses souvenirs, sa mémoire, tout ce qui fait de lui… lui-même. Donc, je veux la même chose que lui.

Keith haussa un sourcil. Ce type était complètement dingue.

\- Ce que tu dis n’a pas de sens, cracha Keith entre ses dents – la poigne de Kuron dans ses cheveux commençaient à sérieusement le tirailler. Qu’est-ce que veulent les Galras ? Qu’est-ce que tu fiches dans notre vaisseau ? Tu ne pourras jamais ramener tous les lions à Haggar. Je ne te laisserai pas faire, et le lion rouge ne volera pas sans moi.

Un horrible sourire lui répondit.

\- Tu te méprends encore une fois, Keith (cette fois-ci, son nom envoya des décharges électriques dans tout le corps du paladin rouge – l’appellation était trop intime, trop douce pour venir d’un homme qui le faisait saigner). Oh, quoi que. Tu as raison, Haggar veut Voltron pour elle toute seule – sa folie avec la quintessence, tu sais. Mais ce n’est pas ce que moi, je veux. Je veux ce que Shiro veut…

Et soudain, Keith comprit. Il se figea, et il eut soudain l’impression que son sang gelait dans ses veines.

\- Et ce que Shiro veut, c’est toi.

 _Non_.

Kuron lâcha brusquement ses cheveux, et Keith laissa tomber sa tête en avant. Son instinct de combattant reprit aussitôt contrôle de son corps et, oubliant la douleur, oubliant ses os brisés, il se leva, envoya un coup de pied bien placé entre les jambes de son adversaire qui se plia en deux, et fonça vers la porte.

Mais il ne parvint pas à l’ouvrir, malgré les efforts démesurés sur les jointures, les contacts répétés avec l’interface qui refusait de le reconnaître, et le nombre de fois où il essaya de forcer la porte directement avec son épaule.

Après plusieurs longues secondes, Kuron parut enfin reprendre contrôle de lui-même.

\- Oh, tu vas payer pour ça, Paladin. Tu vas payer pour ça…

Keith fit volte-face, juste à temps pour éviter le coup de poing dévastateur que Kuron voulait écraser sur son visage mais qui finit dans le mur. Il se lança en avant, roula sur le sol par réflexe pour s’éloigner plus vite de son adversaire, mais la vive douleur dans son flanc le fit grogner et l’empêcha de terminer son geste – il se laissa glisser sur le sol, à quelques pas seulement de Kuron, un rictus de souffrance déformant son visage.

\- Après tout, c’est ce que tu veux, non, Keith ? Sinon, tu ne m’aurais pas envoyé tous ces signaux, pendant toutes ces années. Je le sais, je le vois dans tes yeux, tu veux que je te prenne comme la petite salope que tu es.

Keith écarquilla les yeux, choqué par les mots sortant de la bouche de Shiro.

 _Non._  

Kuron s’avança et s’empara une nouvelle fois d’une poignée de cheveux de Keith, et souleva. Le jeune garçon grogna et lança son poing en avant, en une tentative désespérée de se débattre, de faire quelque chose, n’importe quoi, pour se sortir de là. Mais l’aîné prit le poignet dans sa main métallique et, brusquement, sans prévenir, le tordit.

Keith hurla. _Putain, il me l’a cassé._ Il avait l’impression que tous les os de son poignet s’étaient brisés en mille morceaux. Quand enfin, Kuron le lâcha, il rabattit immédiatement sa main meurtrie contre son torse, tout en reculant sur le sol, cherchant à s’éloigner le plus possible de cette chose dans le corps de Shiro.

\- Tu n’as aucun intérêt à résister, Keith. Je sais que c’est ce que tu veux. Et ca tombe bien, c’est ce que je veux aussi.

\- Tu te trompes… réussit enfin à articuler Keith, incapable de se relever, affligé par la peur. Ce n’est pas ce que Shiro voudrait.

Kuron avança son visage jusqu’à ce qu’il ne soit qu’à quelques millimètres de celui de Keith, qui dut retenir sa respiration. Son cœur battait si fort qu’il était presque sûr que l’autre homme pouvait l’entendre.

\- Tu te trompes encore, Keith. Il te veut. Oh, comme il te veut… Ca fait des années qu’il veut te dévorer. T’avaler tout cru. Tu vois, je ne fais qu’obéir à ses désirs.

Keith secoua la tête, interdit.

 _C’est faux._  

Mais l’était-ce vraiment ?

\- Arrête, Kuron, finit par souffler Keith, le regard perdu. Arrête.

Kuron se recula légèrement, d’abord surpris, puis ce sourire, ce _putain de sourire_ réapparut sur le visage de Shiro.

\- Tu vois, quand tu veux.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Keith crut sincèrement que Kuron allait le laisser tranquille. Qu’à présent, il avait eu ce qu’il voulait, qu’il avait suffisamment joué avec lui, et qu’il allait sortir de sa chambre et tous les paladins pourraient se battre à ses côtés. C’était une mauvaise estimation du caractère de son adversaire, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’espérer que peut-être, _peut-être_ , il n’allait pas… ils n’allaient pas…

\- Enlève tes vêtements.

Keith laissa échapper un gémissement presque inaudible.

\- Shiro… Shiro, si tu m’entends, s’il te plaît, le laisse pas faire ça…

\- Oh, tu supplies déjà ? Plutôt rapide. Hm. C’est excitant.

Keith dut se faire violence pour se retenir de regarder l’entre-jambe de Shiro, de Kuron, qui devait être gonflée à présent, compressée sous son pantalon. Putain, ça ne pouvait pas arriver. C’était un mauvais rêve.

\- Shiro, essaya-t-il encore. Shiro, réveille-toi.

Kuron ne lui laissa pas une minute de plus. Visiblement exaspéré, il empoigna le bras du paladin rouge, et d’un seul geste, le lança sur le matelas.

\- Sois reconnaissant, je pourrais te prendre à même le sol.

Kuron grimpa sur le matelas au côté d’un Keith figé, incapable de bouger, de réfléchir, de respirer correctement. Les yeux écarquillés, le plus jeune regarda son aîné s’avancer vers lui, passer une main chaude sous sa veste, essayant de lui ôter le vêtement…

Keith sembla soudain sortir de sa transe. D’un bond, il lança son poing encore valide vers la main de chair de Shiro qui essayait de le déshabiller, et se leva d’un seul coup. En un instant, il retrouva des yeux la lame de sa mère, non loin de lui, et il plongea pour s’en emparer.

C’était peut-être sa seule chance de se sortir de là.

Il fit volte-face et brandit son arme d’une seule main. Le sang s’était enfin arrêté de couler de son arcade, et la soudaine hausse d’adrénaline dans ses veines l’empêcha de dodeliner de la tête. Il s’attendait à ce que Kuron se lève, essaie de nouveau de le plaquer contre un mur, de le désarmer, de lui infliger d’autres blessures qui l’empêcheraient de bouger – l’estomac de Keith manqua bien de se retourner à cette pensée – mais l’homme n’avait pas bougé, toujours assis sur le lit. Il leva les bras de chaque côté de la tête et considéra l’arme de Keith pointée vers sa gorge.

\- Très bien, paladin rouge. Mais sache que si tu me tues… Shiro meurt aussi. C’est ton choix.

Ca n’avait rien d’un choix, et Keith ne se retint pas de jurer au visage de Kuron.

\- Ouvre cette porte, ordonna Keith en tachant de contrôler le tremblement de sa voix, et j’te tuerai pas.

Keith avait eu l’impression d’être convainquant, pourtant Kuron lui rit au nez.

\- Ce n’est pas vraiment une menace, Keith. On sait très bien tous les deux que tu ne toucheras pas à un seul cheveu de Shiro.

Le jeune garçon se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Putain. Il savait que Kuron avait raison. Il savait que peu importait ce qu’il se passait dans cette pièce, jamais il ne pourrait transpercer Shiro de son épée. Jamais il ne pourrait lui faire de mal ainsi. Jamais il ne pourrait le… le tuer.

Keith réalisa soudain qu’il n’avait aucun moyen de s’échapper des griffes de Kuron.

\- Voilà. Ce regard. C’est ce que je voulais voir.

Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils, tremblant, et montra les dents. C’était trop. Les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de Shiro le touchaient là où personne n’avait jamais touché, et surtout, là où personne n’avait le droit de toucher. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il y avait ce sourire, cet immonde sourire qui déformait le visage de son ami, sourire qui n’aurait jamais dû se trouver là en ces circonstances, sourire qui lui donnait la nausée.

\- Va te faire foutre.

La langue de Kuron claqua, déchirant l’atmosphère palpable de la petite pièce.

\- Non, ça, c’est à toi que je le réserve.

Et soudain, tout bascula.

L’épée de Keith fut de nouveau projetée à travers la pièce, et une gifle frappa la joue du garçon si fort que le coup le fit se retourner et manquer de s’écrouler. Des bras, les bras de Shiro, ses bras forts, bienveillants, chauds et rassurants, se refermèrent sur Keith comme une cage sur un oiseau et le plaqua contre sa poitrine. En se débattant, Keith, horrifié, sentit la bosse dans le pantalon de son ami, et rua davantage, pris de folie.

_Ca ne peut pas arriver._

_Non._

_Tout mais pas ça._

Keith se sentit de nouveau propulsé sur son propre matelas, visage dans le coussin. La terreur l’envahit lorsqu’il sentit Kuron peser de tout son poids sur lui, et il se débattit avec une nouvelle force pour se sortir de là, se sortir de cette étreinte, respirer à tout prix, et ne pas être coincé, coincé, coincé, coincé, coincé…

\- Hm, continue, Keith. Continue de t’agiter, comme ça. Tu es une merveille. Une merveille de petite pute.

Keith laissa échapper un fin gémissement de désespoir. Il voulut rétorquer, mais Kuron ne lui en laissa pas le temps – ses bras furent vivement tirés en arrière, tandis qu’un genou appuyait cruellement dans son dos, l’empêchant de se redresser et rendre le tiraillement de ses bras plus confortable. Le paladin rouge gémit, plus fort cette fois. _Ma côte. Mon poignet. Putain, ça fait mal._  

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est, petite salope ? Oh, je te fais mal ? Mais c’est toi qui voit, Keith. Si tu continues à te débattre, à faire comme si tu ne voulais pas ça, alors oui, je te ferai mal. C’est ton choix.

\- En… enfoiré…

Keith hurla. Kuron venait de lui déboiter l’épaule.

\- Tant pis pour toi.

La douleur était telle que Keith sentit à peine lorsque Kuron ôta sa veste, son t-shirt, et son pantalon. Les yeux fermés, plissés dans sa tentative désespérée de faire abstraction de ses blessures qui le lançaient dans tout son corps. Lorsque les mains de Kuron le laissèrent enfin en paix, sûrement pour se déshabiller lui-même, Keith voulut se retourner sur le dos. La douleur dans son poignet droit et son épaule gauche l’en dissuada rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas bouger sans recevoir une décharge électrique de souffrance. Il se maudit d’être aussi faible. D’un mouvement des jambes, il prit un élan et, ignorant momentanément le supplice de ses bras, se tourna sur le côté. Il dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de hurler, mais au moins, il pouvait voir autre chose que le coussin, et respirer l’air de sa chambre au lieu de s’étouffer dans les draps.

Il regretta immédiatement son choix.

La vue de Shiro, son torse nu couvert de cicatrice, ces yeux jaunes le dévorant du regard, une faim animale recouvrant ses traits habituellement bienveillants, ce sourire sadique découvrant ses dents d’une manière si obscène que Keith n’aurait jamais pu ne fut-ce qu’imaginer le visage du paladin noir ainsi, tout était trop pour lui. La peinture, l’art pur qu’aurait dû être Shiro était teinté de tâches noires, noires comme le vide, et Keith ne put rien faire d’autre que se laisser engloutir par ce vide, tombant à la renverse en silence, glissant le long du mur du désespoir.

\- Shiro, essaya-t-il encore, ne sachant que faire d’autre. Shiro.

 _Shiro. Shiro._  

Kuron le gifla. La violence du coup déclencha un frisson dans tout le corps de Keith.

\- Tu ne comprends toujours pas, hein ? Shiro n’est pas là. Mais après tout, si tu veux qu’il regarde, je peux toujours faire en sorte qu’il voit par ses yeux, mais qu’il soit incapable d’agir, tu sais.

Keith se figea, les larmes menaçant de rouler sur ses joues. Il secoua faiblement la tête. Kuron ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Il ne pouvait pas…

\- Petite pute. Je suis sûr que ça t’excite.

Le jeune garçon chassa tout l’air de ses poumons, incapable d’écouter un mot de plus. La rage, la colère aurait dû prendre l’avantage sur sa terreur et son désespoir, mais l’homme au-dessus de lui était Shiro, et il n’arrivait pas à se contrôler. Les membres tremblants, des images plus horribles les unes que les autres se précédèrent dans son esprit, tournants si vite qu’il était incapable de les arrêter, et de réfléchir correctement. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il n’avait aucun pouvoir. Et ces vagues de douleur dans tout son corps qui menaçaient de l’engloutir…

Kuron ôta son caleçon pour révéler le membre de Shiro, gonflé de sang, rigide, énorme. Trop gros, beaucoup trop gros. Le premier instinct de Keith fut de fermer les yeux – _pas comme ça, pas comme ça_ – mais il ne put se résoudre à l’idée qu’il serait alors incapable d’appréhender ce qui allait se produire. Il secoua la tête, à défaut de pouvoir articuler quoi que ce soit – les mots étaient coincés dans sa gorge, bloquant sa respiration, bloquant ses pensées, bloquant tout son corps.

\- Suce-moi.

Keith releva la tête et prit une rapide inspiration. Non, voulut-il répondre. Non, je ne le ferai pas. Non, je refuse. Non, je n’en ai pas envie. Non. Non. Mais seul un gémissement s’échappa de sa gorge soudain enrouée comme s’il avait hurlé pendant des heures et des heures. Il secoua la tête et se maudit.

\- Ecoute, Keith, je vais t’expliquer un peu comment ça va se passer. Soit tu fais ce que je dis, et ça se passe à peu près bien pour toi, j’essaierai de pas te faire trop mal. Soit tu résistes – futilement, d’ailleurs – et dans ce cas, tant pis pour toi, je ne me retiendrai pas. Tu connais la force de Shiro. Je peux te briser entièrement, paladin.

Kuron tendit la main et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Keith, caressant son crâne comme il le ferait pour un animal effrayé. Keith dut enfoncer profondément ses ongles dans la paume de sa main pour se retenir de trembler et de fermer les yeux. Cette douleur, qu’il pouvait contrôler, déclencha quelque chose en lui, et il trouva le courage de rétorquer :

\- Va crever.

Une moue surprise se dessina sur le visage de Shiro, mais un sourire carnassier le remplaça rapidement :

\- J’espérais que tu dises ça.

Brusquement, il lança son poing métallique vers le plexus de Keith, qui ne put pas l’éviter. Ses poumons se vidèrent d’un seul coup, et par réflexe, il ouvrit la bouche. La main dans les cheveux du garçon se resserra soudain et son visage fut brusquement tiré en avant.

Il ne put rien faire. Tout était arrivé trop vite. Et le sexe de Shiro – _Kuron, c’est Kuron_ – était à présent entièrement dans sa bouche.

Il manqua de s’étouffer, le membre était trop long, trop large, il prenait trop de place, et il était presque sûr que Kuron s’était logé jusqu’à la base de sa gorge, et il tenta automatiquement de reculer, sa main encore valide poussant sur la hanche de Shiro.

\- Non, non, Keith, fit Kuron tout en raffermissant sa prise dans les cheveux bruns du plus jeune. Tout entier. Et rappelle-toi, c’est toi qui a voulu ça.

Keith grogna, et la vibration involontaire de ses lèvres et de sa langue envoyèrent un frisson de plaisir tout le long de la colonne vertébrale du paladin noir. Le jeune garçon ferma les yeux et plissa les paupières, bloquant le son du soupir de plaisir de Kuron autant qu’il pouvait.

Comprenant qu’il ne pourrait pas éloigner son visage de là en utilisant sa seule force, il laissa tomber sa main. Il s’attendait à ce que Kuron le force à aller et venir le long de son sexe, mais il comprit rapidement que ce n’était pas ce que l’aîné voulait.

Keith vint assez rapidement à manquer d’oxygène. La queue de Shiro – non, non, _non_ – toujours logée au plus profond de sa gorge, il ne pouvait plus prendre de grande inspiration dont il avait pourtant besoin après le coup de Kuron sur sa poitrine. La position inconfortable que l’autre homme l’avait obligé à prendre, sur son rein, le coude de sa main au poignet cassé l’empêchant à grande peine de tomber sur le lit – ou pire, que la poigne de Kuron dans ses cheveux se fasse plus puissante – était déjà difficilement supportable sans que Keith vienne à manquer d’air.

Il sentit le sang affluer dans son cerveau, et des larmes involontaires roulèrent sur ses joues.

\- Oh, tu pleures ? Comme c’est mignon. Tu es si ému que ça ?

Mais Keith n’entendit qu’à grande peine la voix de Kuron au-dessus de lui. Il était certain de s’évanouir lorsqu’enfin, _enfin,_ Kuron l’éloigna de son entre-jambe.

Le garçon inspira d’un seul coup, et se rendit compte à quel point son visage s’était gorgé de sang en se sentant soudain revivre. Sa poitrine se souleva douloureusement, accueillant l’air brûlant dans ses poumons. D’un geste de la main, il rompit le filet de bave qui liait sa lèvre inférieure au sexe de Kuron. Le dégoût l’envahit et il toussa, pris de nausée.

Il essaya de reculer sur le matelas, s’aidant de ses coudes plus ou moins fonctionnels, mais Kuron ne le laissa pas faire – ou plutôt, il le laissa reculer jusqu’à ce que Keith heurte le mur, puis il s’avança lui aussi en finissant par le coincer. Le paladin rouge regretta immédiatement sa décision.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas, comme ça, Keith ? Je ne t’ai pas donné l’autorisation de partir.

\- Comme si j’en avais besoin, espèce de taré, rétorqua l’interpellé, le sens du défi se mêlant à l’adrénaline dans son sang.

Il s’attendait à une gifle, un coup de poing sur le visage, n’importe quoi d’autre, mais pas au coup de genou que Kuron infligea à son entrejambe. Keith n’eut pas le temps de se retenir – il laissa échapper un cri aigu et ferma brusquement les yeux, portant ses deux mains à hauteur de la zone douloureuse, mais Kuron l’en empêcha. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, écrasant le sexe de Keith avec une minutie inouïe.

\- Tu veux vraiment rendre les choses difficiles, hein ?

La voix de Shiro le prit à la gorge, et encore une fois, il dut se retenir de vomir. Keith continuait de penser que tout allait s’arrêter, qu’il allait se réveiller, que Shiro était toujours lui-même, et que jamais ces menaces et ces mots n’avaient dépassé ses lèvres. Et puisque c’était un cauchemar, peut-être même que Keith parviendrait à oublier. Et que rien ne se serait jamais produit.

Quand enfin Kuron releva le genou, Keith soupira de soulagement.

Le soulagement ne dura pas.

Il sentit plus qu’il ne vit Kuron s’emparer de son épaule encore valide, le forcer à s’allonger sur le lit et se tourner, de façon à ce que ses jambes soient levées, posées contre le mur, et sa tête penchait par-dessus le bord du matelas. Encore sonné par la douleur, il ne comprit pas quand d’une pression infernale de part et d’autre de sa mâchoire, Kuron le força à ouvrir la bouche, et posa l’autre main sur son cou.

Mais il comprit lorsque de nouveau, il sentit sa gorge envahie par un objet chaud, humide, et beaucoup, beaucoup trop large.

Cette fois-ci, Kuron effectua des va et vient dans la bouche de Keith qui émit malgré lui des bruits révoltant de suffocation. La nausée lui vint, autant à cause du dégoût que la situation lui inspirait que des contacts répétés de la queue de Kuron sur sa glotte.

Il était exposé, ainsi, complètement découvert, son torse blanc et nu faisant face au plafond, incapable de se couvrir de ses bras qui le faisaient souffrir, et même si Kuron n’appuyait pas vraiment sur sa gorge, le simple contact donnait l’impression au paladin rouge de n’être qu’un animal, un objet auquel Kuron pouvait faire subir tout ce qu’il voulait. De nouveau, les larmes emplirent ses yeux, d’humiliation et de rage cette fois – au moins pouvait-il de nouveau respirer, malgré le rythme infernal des coups de reins de son agresseur.

\- Hm, Keith, comme tu es bon… je savais que j’étais pas le premier. Espèce de petite pute, tu sais y faire, hein, tu sais sucer comme un bon garçon…

La pluie de faux compliments acheva de miner Keith. Bien sûr que ce n’était pas sa première fois. Mais le rythme imposé par Kuron ne lui laissait pas vraiment l’occasion de se comporter différemment – il subissait, sans aucun contrôle sur la situation, et le fait que Kuron puisse encore le complimenter alors qu’il ne pouvait littéralement rien faire le rendait fou de honte et de colère.

Il commença à serrer les dents par réflexe, mais la main sur son cou appuya brusquement, et Keith comprit que s’il tenait à respirer, il avait tout intérêt à garder la bouche ouverte. Il se maudit. Il ne pouvait rien faire, rien.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Kuron s’empara d’une de ses jambes, sur le mur opposé, et la ramena contre lui. Keith essaya de se débattre, mais le paladin noir s’enfonça entièrement dans la gorge de Keith, qui s’étouffa et arrêta immédiatement de bouger, jugeant que malgré l’insupportable humiliation, il préférait encore pouvoir respirer.

Une sensation humide est chaude remonta du mollet de Keith jusque dans sa colonne vertébrale, et il leva les yeux pour voir que Kuron prenait un malin plaisir à mordiller chaque parcelle de peau sur sa jambe tout en le couvrant de baiser. Keith frissonna. La queue dans sa bouche était terrifiante et insupportable, c’était vrai, mais les marques d’affection du paladin plus âgé le faisaient se sentir impuissant, pire que tout le reste. Il pensait que c’était parce que ce Kuron était un malade, et qu’il créait une espèce de fantasme où Keith appréciait ce qui était en train de se passer. Mais à la réflexion, ce n’était pas ça.

Keith se maudit de laisser ses pensées voyager dans cette direction, mais il n’arrivait pas à penser à autre chose, et il avait besoin de se distraire, de voler hors d’ici, d’oublier où il était et ce qu’il subissait. Les baisers progressèrent doucement de son mollet à l’intérieur de sa cuisse, répandant une vague de frissons terribles, aussi intenses que des décharges électriques, dans tout son corps. Par réflexe, il se couvrit la poitrine de ses bras fin.

L’idée le frappa aussi rudement que tous les coups qu’il avait reçu jusqu’à présent : en d’autres circonstances, il aurait… _oh, merde,_ il aurait aimé découvrir le corps de Shiro, explorer chaque parcelle de sa peau et laisser le paladin noir le découvrir entièrement, il aurait aimé sentir les lèvres de Shiro glisser sur ses muscles comme s’il était une sucrerie, le goûtant partout, il aurait tout donné pour voir le rouge naître sur les joues de son aîné et être la source d’une telle réaction.

Sauf que celui qui abusait de lui n’était pas Shiro. Kuron maltraitait le corps du paladin noir tout comme il maltraitait Keith, et c’était exactement pour cela que le plus jeune se sentait mal au point de défaillir. Shiro aurait dû être celui qui l’embrasserait, qui le gâterait de ses lèvres douces. Mais Kuron était là, et il prenait tout, et Keith se sentit soudain vidé de toute énergie.

Le sentiment ne dura pas, puisque Kuron finit par porter la main qui n’était pas posée sur la gorge de Keith au niveau de l’entrejambe de ce dernier, toujours sous son caleçon. Aussitôt, le plus jeune sursauta.

_Bordel, il en a jamais assez ?_

\- Même pas excité pour moi, Keith ? Je suis déçu. Je pensais pourtant que ça faisait des années que tu voulais me pomper. Je pensais que ça te ferait te sentir bien.

Keith voulut mordre le pénis de Kuron, violemment cette fois, peu importait si ce dernier l’étranglait encore, l’affront était trop grand – mais le paladin noir se retira d’un seul coup, arrachant un soupir de soulagement de la gorge du plus jeune. Aussitôt, il releva la tête, ignorant le tiraillement de sa nuque, et roula sur le côté, éloignant la main baladeuse de Kuron de son propre sexe.

\- Ne me touche pas, prévint Keith.

\- C’est un peu tard, pour ça, paladin, intima Kuron en se penchant en avant.

Keith saisit l’occasion immédiatement et, sans réfléchir, envoya son pied en direction du visage de Kuron. Ce dernier ne le vit pas venir, et lorsque le coup porta, Keith sentit son cœur bondir. Il pouvait se défendre. Pas très bien, certes, mais il pouvait se défendre. Sa situation n’était pas désespérée. Une petite voix, loin, perdue dans l’arrière de son crâne, lui souffla «  _pas encore_  » mais il l’ignora royalement. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser comme ça – il fallait qu’il bouge. Qu’il bouge, qu’il se batte, et peut-être Kuron se fatiguerait-il et le laisserait tranquille.

Peut-être.

Mais Keith n’eut jamais le temps de se relever. La main métallique de Shiro se referma brutalement sur une mèche de ses cheveux et, d’un coup bref, lança son crâne vers le mur. Le paladin rouge grogna entre ses dents serrées, et se crispa entièrement, oubliant de faire attention à ses membres brisés ou foulés. La douleur envahit rapidement tout son corps, et il dut lutter pour ne pas verser une seule larme. Il ne donnerait pas cette satisfaction à Kuron.

\- Tu continues à vouloir jouer avec moi, petite salope ? A moins que tu fasses tout ça pour que je te prenne brutalement, comme la chienne que tu es. Qu’est-ce que tu dis de ça, Keith ? C’est comme ça que tu veux que ça se passe ?

Keith ne répondit pas, mais son agresseur n’attendait aucune réponse – sa main métallique s’empara de la nuque du plus jeune et le projeta en avant. Le paladin rouge n’avait aucun moyen de se protéger de ses bras, aussi il heurta abruptement le sol. Un cri de douleur s’échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu’il sentit sa côte brisée bouger à l’intérieur de lui.

En une fraction de seconde, Kuron était sur lui, le couvrant de tout son corps, l’empêchant de bouger les jambes, pressant tout le poids de Shiro sur sa poitrine, l’empêchant de respirer correctement. Keith se sentit soudain envahi de détresse à la réalisation qu’il ne pouvait rien faire. Il n’était pas assez puissant, il n’avait pas assez de force pour tenir Kuron en respect. Il n’était qu’un objet, un chiffon que Kuron s’amusait à jeter sans arrêt à travers la pièce.

Le jeune garçon, dans un faible espoir de ne plus sentir ce poids insupportable qui le paralysait au sol, tendit le cou comme pour se soustraire au souffle de Kuron sur son visage. Mais ce dernier dut le prendre comme un semblant d’invitation, puisque Keith sentit distinctement la langue de Shiro caresser la fine peau recouvrant sa jugulaire, de bas en haut, provoquant des frissons dans tout le corps du jeune paladin.

 _Ce n’est pas Shiro. Ce n’est pas Shiro._  

Au fur et à mesure qu’il se répétait ce mantra, Keith sentit son esprit s’égarer. C’était bien le corps de Shiro, au-dessus de lui. Ce corps qu’il aurait voulu connaître. Mais pas comme ça.

Pas comme ça.

Le reste de santé mentale qui l’empêchait de tomber dans le gouffre du cauchemar qu’il était en train de vivre se rompit brusquement lorsque Kuron referma ses dents sur son cou et commença à suçoter.

\- Non –

Kuron lui répondit par un gémissement de plaisir, qui vibra contre la gorge de Keith. Ce dernier tourna la tête vivement, s’arrachant à la morsure immonde de Kuron, mais celui-ci s’empara immédiatement de ses deux poignets, les ramena au-dessus de sa tête et les maintint en place d’une main, avant de le bâillonner de l’autre. Keith grimaça de douleur mais refusa de crier, même si cela lui coûtait. Il s’agita quelques secondes, ce qui lui causa plus de tiraillements de souffrance qu’une quelconque délivrance. Kuron se trouvait entre ses jambes, son membre dur poussant entre ses fesses contre son caleçon, pesant de tout son poids sur la côte abîmée de Keith qui ne pouvait même plus bouger ses bras librement.

Kuron laissa une traînée de morsure le long du cou, puis du torse de Keith, laissant le plus jeune tremblant sur le sol dur de sa propre chambre. Lorsqu’enfin il se redressa, ce fut pour contempler le corps obscènement blafard de Keith désormais couvert de morsures et de suçons rouge sang. Le visage de son paladin était rouge, rouge de honte, mais Kuron s’imagina que c’était par plaisir. Il gloussa sombrement en retirant enfin sa main de la bouche de Keith, mais sans lâcher ses poignets.

Keith prit une grande inspiration – comme si Kuron l’avait empêché de respirer – et voulut camoufler un sanglot par une quinte de toux, mais le paladin noir ne fut pas dupe.

\- Eh bien, Keith ? Je croyais que tu aimais ça ? Remarqua-t-il sombrement, prenant un malin plaisir à provoquer le plus jeune.

Keith tourna la tête et ferma les yeux, les sourcils froncés, incapable de prononcer un mot. Il lui semblait que toute sa force, toute sa volonté s’était échappée de son corps. Il songea qu’il aurait, lui aussi, voulut s’échapper de son corps.

Rapide, Kuron arracha son caleçon en tirant brusquement sur le tissu.

_\- Non !_

Le cri s’était échappé de la gorge de Keith, sans que celui-ci ne puisse l’empêcher. Il continua, incapable de s’arrêter :

\- Non, non, Kuron, arrête, arrête, s’il te plaît, non, arrête…

Comme sourd à ses plaintes, Kuron retourna brutalement Keith, visage contre le sol, avant de passer une main sous son ventre et de tirer vers lui, levant les fesses nues du jeune paladin.

Keith hurla. L’humiliation était insupportable, et il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que d’être nu, ici, maintenant, impuissant, faible, sans défense. Mais comme si cela ne suffisait pas, la position que Kuron lui forçait à prendre le faisait souffrir à un point inimaginable. Il avait l’impression que sa côte allait déchirer son abdomen, et il était obligé de se soutenir à l’aide de ses coudes s’il voulait pouvoir respirer normalement.

\- C’est toi qui a choisi ça, Keith, résonna soudain la voix de Kuron à quelques millimètres à peine de son oreille. Tu n’as pas voulu être gentil, je ne le serai donc pas avec toi. C’est pourtant simple. Tu aurais dû comprendre. A la place, tu as joué au con. Maintenant, tu en paies les conséquences.

Keith abattit brutalement son visage sur le sol dur et froid de sa chambre, espérant pouvoir s’assommer et échapper ce qui, et il en était sûr maintenant, allait se produire. Mais Kuron ne lui laissa même pas ce choix. Brutalement, il s’empara de ses cheveux et tira, ramenant la tête de Keith en arrière, exposant son cou rougi par les morsures et les succions.

Sans prévenir, Kuron empala Keith sur un doigt de sa main métallique.

\- Ngh !

Keith se mordit la lèvre, se retenant de jurer et de crier. L’humiliation lui tenaillait les entrailles et l’empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Sa raison, son instinct de survie et de préservation, sa douleur, tout lui hurlait de sortir d’ici, de se dégager, de courir, de ne plus jamais revenir.

\- Je pensais que tu serais plus réceptif, Keith. Détends-toi, où bien je n’attends pas que tu t’habitues et j’en mets un deuxième.

Le paladin rouge ferma les yeux et laissa les larmes rouler le long de ses joues et s’écraser sur le sol. Ses muscles tendus à l’extrême le faisaient souffrir, il avait l’impression qu’il allait se briser en mille morceaux s’il conservait cette même position, et surtout, surtout, il avait besoin de se sentir entier, entier et lui-même. L’intrusion violente dans son intimité lui donnait l’impression qu’il ne s’appartenait plus, qu’il n’était plus qu’un vulgaire objet que l’autre pouvait utiliser à sa guise.

A contrecœur, il essaya de se relaxer, incapable de subir encore plus de souffrance, mais Kuron ne jugea pas cela suffisant, aussi Keith laissa échapper un gémissement aigu lorsqu’un deuxième doigt vint l’agrandir contre son gré.

\- Ecoute ta voix. Tu es juste une petite pute, Keith, ton corps me supplie de continuer. Regarde comme tu es ouvert et beau pour moi.

Kuron lâcha les cheveux de Keith dont la tête tomba, comme sans vie, sur le sol. Le garçon sursauta et grinça des dents lorsque le paladin noir le fessa.

Et le fessa encore.

Et encore.

Et encore.

Il avait l’impression que la peau de ses fesses était inexistante et que Kuron frappait directement dans ses chairs lorsqu’enfin, tout s’arrêta.

Keith se laissa tomber en avant et tâcha de récupérer sa respiration. Les bras le long du corps, l’esprit ailleurs, les yeux dans le vide, les pensées perdues dans un autre monde, il n’était plus qu’une forme humanoïde sans vie. Il aurait pu s’évanouir ici, tout de suite, si la peur ne lui étranglait pas les entrailles avec une telle force qu’il en avait la nausée.

Il entendit vaguement Kuron ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de nuit, et la voix satisfaite de Shiro lui parvint aux oreilles, comme depuis une pièce voisine. Contraint par sa formation et son entraînement à tendre l’oreille, il déchiffra facilement :

\- Je savais que tu avais du lubrifiant dans ta chambre. Par qui tu te fais sauter, hein ? Lance ? Oh, je suis sûr que c’est Lance. Tu n’oses pas demander à Shiro, alors tu vas voir Lance et tu fais la pute jusqu’à ce qu’il accepte de te prendre comme la petite chienne que tu es. A moins que ce soit Hunk ? Après tout, tu dois aimer les grosses queues, et il a l’air tout indiqué pour ça.

Keith aurait préféré ne jamais avoir entendu. Il aurait préféré être sourd. Il aurait préféré ne rien entendre, ne rien voir, ne rien sentir. Il aurait préféré être mort.

Mais il écrasa violemment son poing sur le sol, ignorant la douleur remontant dans tout son bras, jusqu’à son épaule démise, et envoyant une violente vague de décharges électriques dans tout son corps.

\- Ne parle pas d’eux comme ça, siffla-t-il entre ses dents, dégoûté d’entendre les larmes dans sa propre voix. T’as pas le droit.

\- Oh, mais j’ai tous les droits, au contraire, Keith. Allez, lève ce joli petit cul serré pour moi.

Keith ne bougea pas. Oh, il aurait voulu, tout pour ne plus avoir mal, tout pour que Kuron se montre plus doux avec lui – mais il ne pouvait pas. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir.

Kuron dut comprendre, puisqu’il laissa Keith allongé, ventre sur le sol. Il se baissa, écarta les jambes du paladin rouge, se plaça entre elles, et le plus jeune entendit le bruit distinct d’un capuchon de flacon qui s’ouvre. Inconsciemment, il banda ses muscles. Le lubrifiant, froid, glissa entre ses fesses, et, sans savoir que c’était seulement possible, il se tendit davantage.

Ses tremblements se firent plus intenses, comme s’il avait de la fièvre, et les larmes montèrent de nouveau à ses yeux lorsque Kuron caressa l’entrée endolorie du garçon d’un doigt humide.

\- Fais pas ça.

Keith réalisa trop tard que les mots qu’il peinaient à retenir venaient de s’échapper de sa gorge. Kuron rit au-dessus de lui, un rire grave, un rire qui ressemblait à celui de Shiro.

\- Tu sais que c’est ce que tu veux.

Et il enfonça d’un seul coup trois doigts métalliques dans l’intimité serrée de Keith.

Le garçon cria et ramena brusquement la tête en arrière. Il avait l’impression que son corps se déchirait en deux, partant de son anus. Kuron n’attendit pas que le jeune paladin s’habitue à l’intrusion : il commença immédiatement des va et vient puissants, longs et rapides.

La respiration de Keith se fit chaotique et difficile, jusqu’à ce qu’il s’étouffe complètement, incapable de fonctionner correctement avec ces doigts en lui, l’explorant brutalement et sous toutes les coutures. Son cœur battait la chamade, tambourinant dans sa poitrine et menaçant d’en sortir à chaque battement. Les secondes passaient, et avec elles les minutes, et bientôt Keith eut l’impression d’être là depuis des heures, son corps exploré et usé comme un déchet.

\- Détends-toi, Keith, mon tout beau, chuchota la voix de Shiro à son oreille.

Il sursauta, et ses muscles se bandèrent inconsciemment. La douleur qui s’ensuivit lui arracha un hurlement, tandis que Kuron déchirait chaque partie de lui et détruisait tout sur son passage. Keith comprit que le poids qu’il sentait soudain n’était pas son propre accablement, mais bien le corps du paladin noir sur le sien, absorbant ses tremblements et sa sueur, s’en nourrissant comme d’un nectar, dévorant chaque parcelle de sa détresse.

\- Shiro… Shiro…

Il n’enregistra pas immédiatement que les supplications venaient de sa propre gorge. Plus rien n’importait, à présent, son honneur n’existait plus et n’était pas même un souvenir, il avait oublié jusqu’à son nom et tout ce qui était son existence. Mais la mémoire de Shiro martelait son âme, lui promettant que tout n’était pas fini, qu’il pouvait encore être sauvé, si seulement il gardait espoir.

_\- Shiro…_

Kuron ôta soudain ses doigts de Keith et ce dernier retrouva une respiration plus ou moins cohérente.

\- Tu veux Shiro, hein ? C’est ça que tu veux, Keith ? Tu veux que Shiro te prenne là, ici et maintenant, et te baise jusqu’à ce que tu en chiales de plaisir ?

Keith ne l’entendit pas. Il savait ce qui arrivait. Putain, il savait ce qui arrivait et il avait besoin de partir, tout de suite, maintenant, il fallait qu’il courre, loin, et que tout s’arrête maintenant ou bien, il en était sûr, il allait mourir.

Kuron appuya sur son entrée lubrifiée et s’enfonça d’un bloc, jusqu’aux testicules.

Keith hurla. Il hurla sans se rendre compte qu’il hurlait. Il hurla longuement, terrifié, les yeux exorbités, il hurla lorsque Kuron bougea, il hurla lorsqu’il sentit quelque chose se déchirer en lui, il hurla lorsqu’un liquide chaud – du sang, _son sang_ – roula le long de ses cuisses, il hurla et supplia et griffa le sol et se mordit les bras si fort que le sang perla, il perdit la tête et s’oublia totalement.

\- Shiro ! _Shiro ! SHIRO !_

Il hurlait à quiconque pouvait l’entendre, il hurlait pour que tout s’arrête, il hurlait de souffrance et de honte et de peine et de douleur et de supplication.

Quelque chose en lui se brisa après un énième coup de rein dévastateur et il cracha du sang. Il allait mourir. Il allait mourir.

Il allait mourir.

Il s’évanouit quelques fois, mais la douleur le ramenait toujours, et Kuron finit par s’en rendre compte. Les bras de Keith, ses bras brisés, exténués, tordus, furent brutalement ramenés en arrière. Les poings implacables de Kuron se fermèrent autour de ses bras, et il tira, tira si fort qu’il souleva Keith de telle manière que toute la partie supérieure du torse du garçon ne touchait plus le sol. Ce dernier, en essayant de rendre la position plus confortable, s’empala davantage sur le membre dur du paladin noir. Il gémit, un bruit aigu s’échappant de sa gorge, une plainte sans mots.

\- Tu as mal ? C’est tout ce que tu mérites, Keith. C’est tout ce que tu mérites, et tu adores ça. Regarde-toi. Tu es si beau. Si fin. Si vulnérable. Si faible. Si –

A chaque nouvel adjectif, Kuron donnait un coup de rein, toujours plus dévastateur que le précédent, et Keith ne parvint plus à s’évanouir. La douleur était trop vive, l’humiliation était trop grande, et la peur de vraiment mourir ainsi, détruit de toutes parts, la queue de son ami enfoncé en lui, le sang roulant sur ses cuisses ouvertes, tout cela le tenait lucide, trop lucide, et il sentait tout avec une affreuse clarté.

Enfin, après ce qui lui semblait être des heures, des jours peut-être, Kuron se retira. Keith sentit à peine – il comprit seulement que c’était terminé lorsque le paladin noir le lâcha et qu’il put se laisser tomber, visage contre le sol. Il avait l’impression d’être à la fois un tas de chair endolori et un fantôme incorporel, sans aucune sensation.

Il ne put lutter plus longtemps. L’inconscience l’emporta définitivement, une obscurité familière et bienvenue envahissant sa vision, et il s’y laissa tomber.

 

*

 

\- Keith… Oh non, Keith ! _Keith, réveille-toi, je t’en supplie, réveille-toi !_

Le paladin rouge papillonna difficilement des yeux. Pourquoi lui criait-on dessus, comme ça ? Est-ce qu’il y avait une urgence ? Est-ce qu’il devait mener Voltron vers un champ de bataille ? Mais il ne pouvait pas, son corps le lançait douloureusement et il n’était même pas sûr de pouvoir bouger…

Il sursauta soudain, ouvrit des yeux apeurés et les braqua sur son interlocuteur. Il se souvenait. Putain, il se souvenait.

Il aurait préféré oublier.

On le toucha, tendrement, d’une main chaude sur son dos couverts de bleus et de contusions, et Keith se rétracta sur lui-même, malgré la douleur qui explosa dans son abdomen. Non, personne ne devait le toucher, personne ne pouvait le toucher, il voulait juste mourir, mourir tranquillement et s’oublier, personne n’avait le droit de le toucher, pers –

\- Keith, c’est moi, c’est Lance. Tu m’entends ? Keith, est-ce que tu m’entends ?

Une fois de plus, l’obscurité le prit et il l’accueillit les bras ouverts.

 

*

 

Des bras puissants le rattrapèrent dans sa chute. Keith s’éveilla lentement, ses jambes encore trop faibles pour soutenir son corps entier. Il se laissa aller contre la personne qui le rattrapait, refusant d’ouvrir les yeux tout de suite. Se concentrant pour retrouver sa respiration et ses forces, il ne comprit pas immédiatement qu’on s’adressait à lui.

\- Hey, Keith. Comment tu te sens ?

Keith fronça les sourcils, incapable de répondre pour de bon. Son corps semblait aller bien, oui. Peut-être. Et encore. Au moins, il ne sentait plus sa côte frotter contre ses entrailles, et son épaule semblait s’être réparée. Son poignet ne le faisait plus souffrir, mais il n’osait pas vraiment le mouvoir.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et leva la tête alors que la capsule de guérison s’enfonçait de nouveau dans le sol de la grande pièce avec un bruit particulier.

Il sursauta. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent d’eux-mêmes et la lumière l’aveugla une fraction de seconde, mais il n’était pas dupe, et il avait bien vu.

Kuron le tenait dans ses bras.

Un cri s’échappa de sa gorge, et Keith envoya immédiatement un poing fermé vers le visage de son agresseur. Il manqua sa cible – il devait encore être sous l’effet de la solution des capsules de soin. Mais il ne pouvait pas se trouver là, Kuron ne pouvait pas le toucher et sûrement pas l’entourer de ses bras, et il n’avait rien à faire là, et putain, il fallait qu’il se barre, vite…

Il repoussa brutalement le torse qui se rapprochait dangereusement de lui et chuta à même le sol. Il entendit une voix au-dessus de lui l’exhorter au calme, mais il ne pouvait pas y prêter oreille – il avait besoin de mettre de la distance entre ce bâtard et lui.

Il se retourna, et se remit sur pieds aussi vite qu’il put. Le monde était flou autour de lui, mais il savait de mémoire où se trouvait la sortie. Un son aigu lui vrillait le crâne, provoquant une des migraines les plus puissantes de sa vie, mais il fronça les sourcils et fit abstraction. _Vite, Keith, barre-toi._  

\- Keith ! Arrête, attends, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? _Keith !_

Il grinça des dents.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Hurla-t-il presque. Laisse-moi, ne me touche pas, barre-toi !

Il n’avançait pas assez vite, puisqu’à peine quelques secondes plus tard, une main se posait sur son épaule. Keith sursauta si fort qu’il perdit l’équilibre et chuta en avant. Bien évidemment, on le rattrapa avant qu’il ne touche le sol.

Le jeune paladin perdit le souffle. Sa respiration se fit hachée et irrégulière. Il leva les bras pour repousser Kuron qui se rapprochait de lui et menaçait de l’engloutir de toute sa largeur, mais au dernier moment, il cacha son visage entre ses mains.

\- Ne me touche pas, s’il te plaît, ne me touche pas…

Les mots le répugnaient alors même qu’ils sortaient de sa gorge, mais il n’y pouvait rien, et il ne parvenait pas à s’arrêter, et de nouveau, les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, inarrêtables, implacables et cruelles.

\- Ca suffit, arrête, s’il te plaît, s’il te plaît, arrête…

\- Keith ! _Keith !_ C’est moi !

Le paladin rouge secoua la tête.

\- Keith, ouvre les yeux, regarde-moi, c’est moi, c’est Lance ! Il n’est plus là, c’est promis, il n’est plus là, tu es en sécurité maintenant. Tu m’entends ? Tu comprends ? Keith ?

Les tremblements du jeune paladin se calmèrent peu à peu en comprenant que son adversaire ne comptait pas le _toucher_ , et il parvint finalement à lever des yeux apeurés vers celui qui le tenait.

\- … Lance ?

L’interpellé lui répondit par un sourire bienveillant. Keith sentit sa main tendrement enveloppée par les doigts chauds et rassurant de Lance, et soudain, toute son angoisse disparut, comme si elle n’avait jamais été là.

\- C’est ça, Keith. C’est moi. Hey. Je te tiens, maintenant. Plus personne ne te fera de mal. Je te le jure.

N’y tenant plus, Keith enfouit son nez dans le creux du cou de Lance, qui posa une main sur sa nuque, le protégeant du monde entier. Le paladin rouge laissa les larmes rouler sur ses joues et les soubresauts agiter ses épaules. Etrangement, il n’avait pas honte. Il se reposait simplement sur Lance, et il se rendait à peine compte d’à quel point il avait besoin de cela.

Après quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles Lance n’avait cessé de murmurer des mots rassurants dans l’oreille de Keith, celui-ci s’éloigna légèrement, et essuya ses larmes du revers de la main.

\- Est-ce que…, commença-t-il avant de prendre une grande inspiration tremblotante, est-ce que les autres sont au courant ?

\- Ils savent pour Shiro, oui, répondit Lance du tac au tac. Mais c’est moi qui t’ai trouvé, et j’ai fait en sorte qu’ils pensent juste que ce bâtard t’a agressé et t’a laissé pour mort. Ils ne savent rien d’autre.

Keith hocha la tête, résigné.

\- Merci, finit-il par articuler.

Lance le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

\- Tu dois avoir faim. Et soif. Allez, je t’emmène aux cuisines. Hunk doit déjà être en train de préparer un festin, de toute façon.

Il lâcha Keith, qui dut se réhabituer au vide tout autour de lui, à cette effroyable incertitude quant à sa propre sécurité. Il frissonna. Serait-il jamais comme avant ?

\- Lance… souffla-t-il en suivant son ami.

\- Oui ?

Le paladin bleu se retourna en haussant les sourcils.

\- J’espère que vous le savez, mais… c’était pas Shiro. Enfin, pas tout à fait. C’était le corps de Shiro, mais c’était quelqu’un d’autre, il s’appelle Kuron, et il est…

\- On est au courant, coupa Lance, l’air grave. On sait, il est venu nous voir et il s’est présenté. Il n’a pas réussi à prendre le Lion Noir avec lui, mais il s’est échappé du château. Mais ne t’inquiète pas, on le retrouvera, et on récupérera Shiro. Le vrai, cette fois.

Keith hocha la tête. C’était tout ce qu’il avait besoin d’entendre.

Lorsque les deux paladins firent leur entrée dans la cuisine, ils trouvèrent un Hunk sifflotant aux fourneaux, une Pidge à sa droite essayant désespérément de l’aider mais sans grand succès, et Allura et Coran engagés dans une discussion enflammée sur ce qu’ils devaient faire à présent. Ils se tournèrent tous d’un bloc vers Keith, et soudain, ils foncèrent sur lui, l’enlacèrent tous dans leurs bras, parlant tous à la fois, soulagés de le voir en vie et heureux qu’il soit en bonne santé aussi vite.

Keith se laissa faire, satisfait de les voir tous autour de lui, comme une équipe devrait l’être. Mais en son for intérieur, il n’était pas dupe. Il savait qu’il y avait des choses que les capsules de soin ne pouvaient guérir, ne pouvaient réparer, et, il en était persuadé, tout ce que Kuron lui avait fait était de cette catégorie.

Il considéra ses amis, et Lance, un peu plus loin, les bras croisés. Le paladin bleu lui adressa un clin d’œil.

Keith songea que s’il ne pouvait pas tout à fait guérir, alors peut-être, avec le temps et le soutien de ses amis, _sa famille_ , serait-il capable de tout surmonter.

**Author's Note:**

> Laissez un kudo si ça vous a plu ?


End file.
